


Huggie Wuggies (RWBY Version)

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, And Now For Something Completely Different, Bad Humor, Black Comedy, Black Comedy Rape, Comedy, Cross The Line Twice, Dark Comedy, FOR THIS!, Fanfiction Comedy (MICF), For Shits and Giggles, Funny, Gallows Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I HAVE NO REGRETS!, Inappropriate Humor, Never Have I Ever, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short One Shot, Utterly Random, Why Did I Write This?, based on a youtube video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki





	1. Huggie Wuggies

[It was inspired and based on a random short video that I've found and first saw yesterday.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I17QjIC6QJw) I thought that it was freaking hilarious that has a Ace Ventura-ly vide from it to me for some strange reason, so sue me. ;P

* * *

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?! Back off you crazy bitch!" Jaune yelled in fear.

"Pweese give me Huggie Wuggies~ UwU~" Pyrrha said as she attempted to stop Jaune from escaping.

"What the fuck are you saying!?" Jaune questioned.

"Bounce on you~" Pyrrha then bounce Jaune right onto the nearest bed to prevent him from escapeing her grasp... and her ever-boiling lustful love for him too!

' _HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME. I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES. GOT **NOWHERE TO RUN**._' Jaune mentally sing to himself in utter _fucking_ terror.

"RAWR! X3 What's this? OwO *notices ur bulge*" Pyrrha said after she notice Janue's bulge in his pant. "Let's have a little looksy here."

' _I WISH I STAYED HOME AND PLAYED THE NEW CALL OF DUTY! THIS IS SO NOT CASH **MMMOOOONNNNNEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!**_ ' Jaune thought in absolute fucking horror.

 


	2. Jaune gets Attacked by a Wild Yet Curious Being (Alternate Version)

So one of the commenter wanted [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSWKtuaV2fY) and I figure... "Eh, what the hell. So why the fuck not?" And then _BOOM!_ This chapter itself is now born. Of course, I mentally debated with myself of sure I do it or not since I got other things to do... before I've decide it 'Eh, screw it.' and did it anyways.

* * *

 

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Jaune yelled in fear at Pyrrha's sudden change of personality. "Back off you crazy bitch!" Jaune said after he push her away from himself and dodge her tackle in her attempted to stop Jaune from escaping.

"Pweese give me Huggie Wuggies~ UwU~" Pyrrha said after shooting back up again and got way close to him for his goddamn comfort.

All while Cardin was running toward them like Officer Earl from A Chance With Meatball in order to save Jaune from Pyrrha because he maybe an asshole, but he got standards like everybody else!

"What the fuck are you saying!?" Jaune questioned when he smacked her back to the ground before Pyrrha suddenly kicked him to the ground from a different direction.

"Bounce on you~" Pyrrha then bounce right onto Jaune on the ground to prevent him from escaping her grasp... and her ever-boiling lustful love for him too!

' _HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME. I'VE MADE MY MISTAKES. GOT **NOWHERE TO RUN**._' Jaune mentally sing to himself in utter _fucking_ terror. All while Cardin and Pyrrha were fighting each other over him for prevented  Jaune's virginity and him from getting raped from her!

"RAWR! X3 What's this? OwO *notices ur bulge*" Pyrrha said after she notice Janue's bulge in his pant before she grasp. All while Cardin was trying to stop her!

"She's-" Cardin said in the background before he notice a gun pointing at him. "Thank yo-" And the gun fired.

"Let's have a little looksy here."

' _I WISH I STAYED HOME AND PLAYED THE NEW CALL OF DUTY! THIS IS SO NOT CASH **MMMOOOONNNNNEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!**_ ' Jaune thought in absolute fucking horror.

As Cardin was still trying stop Pyrrha even if he got a shot through the head!


End file.
